The Heart
by KeenaShugaroshi
Summary: A sad tale of a girl who ends up in the care of the Organization. Contains blood, fowl language, and disturbing scenes.In the later chapters, anyway. Rated M, because when I finally write the bad stuff, I'll forget to change the rating.
1. Intro

I am trying my skills at writing something serious, something that I have been thinking about for a while now. It gets disturbing later on, and is very sad. Well, in my opinioun it's sad, what you think is up to you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own kingdom hearts, square e-nix, disney, any of their characters, etc. etc...

**Claimer: **I DO own my characters, Keena, Kai, Tay, and some-one-who-will-remain-nameless-for-almost-the-whole-story-but-will-be-called-PaPa-by-Keena. If you steal ANY of my characters, I will find out where you live and... maybe I shouldn't be harrassing people when I want them to read my story... o well. Bottom line: MY characters, NOT yours!

* * *

The heart-shaped moon shone brightly over The World That Never Was, creating shadows between the already darkened buildings that covered the city grounds. A slight breeze wound it's way through the darkness, trying to reach the castle that over looked this dreary landscape.

Inside the castle, seven nobodies sat in a circle, staring at the girl that stained the perfectly white floor, her body motionless except for the slight rise and fall of her chest; the only indication she was still alive. Her face was buried beneath long, white hair, which seemed to cover her entire being, and was tainted red with blood. The same blood

blemished her pale skin, and proceeded to leak onto the floor.

"What do you want us to do, Xemnas?" one man asked, breaking the silence that had filled the room.

"I'm not sure, number seven." The man, who seemed to be called Xemnas, replied, "We will either end up disposing of her, or, making her a member. It all depends on her."

"What about Roxas? Each moment we spend pondering about this girl, we loose precious time needed to get Roxas back!"

"Silence, number eight! We will worry about Roxas later, he is not our main concern right now."

"And some random dead girl is?" the man shouted, his fist pounding the arm of his chair. Xemnas removed his hood, and stared at the girl for a moment, emotionless pain etched in his face. He then turned to number eight and said, with disgust in his voice,

"She is not dead, and she is not random. She is Destiny."

* * *

I know this was short, but that was just because it's an intro-type thingie. the other chapters will be longer, I promise. Also, I would like to mention now that I dance almost everyday, so updating will be hard for me. BUT! I promise to try extremely hard to update AT LEAST every month. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

KeenaShugaroshi


	2. Kii

**Disclaimer:** Again, I do not own kingdom hearts etc etc.

**Claimer: **I own Kii. She is another one of my character's, along with Keon, that i forgot to mention in the first chapter.

* * *

**Kii**

A man with spiky, red hair and bright, green eyes stood beside the young girl, now lying on a bed. You could tell he wasn't pleased with this, for he wore an angry expression and held his arms across his chest. He looked at a clock on the far wall of the room and muttered to himself before another man walked through the door.

"What's up Axie?" the man said, removing his hood to reveal dirty blond hair in a mullet-type style.

"For the last time, my name's Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" the red head said, giving him the most evil look he could muster, "What are you doing here, anyway, Demyx?"

"Xemnas told me to help you clean her off." Demyx replied, waving a handful of moist rags in his hand, "We don't want to get blood on the furniture, now do we?"

Demyx chuckled nervously, clearly aware that there was absolutely nothing funny about his joke, then went to sit on the edge of the bed, handing Axel a cloth.

"She has blood everywhere, how on earth are we supposed to clean her off without…" Axel trailed off. He didn't want to say it, and he didn't need to say it. Demyx studied the cloth for a moment, then shrugged and began to wipe her arm.

"We'll just clean the skin that's showing for now." He said, "Someone else can help her clean off properly when she wakes up."

Xemnas stood on the balcony outside his room, staring at his precious Kingdom Hearts, his head resting on his hands. He had been unable to look at the girl closely since she arrived, but he was sure that it was her. There was no mistaking the silver strands that made up her hair, no mistaking the simple red tank top and skirt she wore, and defiantly no mistaking the two large cat ears placed on her head. He sighed, his breath forming in front of him in the cold air. It seemed so long ago, yet he could still see her face perfectly. The fear in her vivid blue eyes, and the weak, yet somehow powerful, smile on her lips. He had almost forgotten her, almost forgotten the feelings he had for her.

"We don't have hearts." He said to himself aloud, as if it was going to make the statement true, "We cannot feel sorrow, hate, joy, or… love."

Axel and Demyx had finished washing her arms, legs, and face, and were now trying to lift her so they could transport her to the lounge. Demyx was no help, as he could not lift much weight, so Axel had to do it himself, something he'd much rather not do.

"I don't know why he's making ME look after her." He grunted, finally getting her into a good position in his arms, "I could've been back with Roxas by now."

"I don't think he cares much about Roxas, to be honest." Demyx chirped, "And I don't think cares about you, either."

"He doesn't care about any of us." Axel replied, opening a dark portal, "He only cares about his stupid Kingdom Hearts."

The lounge room held four incredibly bored nobodies, each wondering why he had to be there. Well, all except for a blue haired man with an X shaped scar on his forehead, who sat quietly on the couch, fiddling with his cloak. Two other men, one with black dreadlocks, the other with long gray hair and an eye patch, were examining their weapons and having an argument on whose could hit a target faster, while a blond with strange earrings sat at a table on the other side of the room, playing a card game.

"So what you're saying is, you think he's making you look after her to punish you?" Demyx questioned as he and Axel stepped out of a dark portal, the girl still draped in the red heads arms, "Come on, he's not THAT mean. Is he?"

"No, actually, he's not." The blue haired man said, "He wants you to look after her because she feels comforted when she's around fire."

"And you know this how, Siax?" Axel asked, setting the girl down on the couch beside him.

"I know because he told me." Siax answered, getting slightly annoyed, "Because unlike some people, he actually trusts me."

At that moment, Xemnas walked through the door, ignoring everyone in the room except for the girl. He strode over to the couch and took a seat on the other side of her, studying her skin, face, and clothes.

"Hey, Xemnas-" Axel started to ask, Xemnas's raised hand cutting him off.

"She is comforted by fire because she too is that element." He said, lowering his hand slightly. Axel and Demyx looked at each other, then went to sit by the blond.

"Any Idea when she'll wake up?"

"No, number two."

"Then why do we have to be here? We could be fighting Sora, or getting Roxas back, even."

Xemnas turned to the man, thinking for a moment, "If you really don't want to be here, Xigbar, you and Xaldin can go to the Beast's castle and try to turn him into a heartless." He gestured toward the black haired one, who immediately opened a dark portal and disappeared. Xigbar thought for a moment, and then disappeared as well.

"What about me? Can't I go get Roxas?" Axel pleaded. He desperately wanted to help his friend, but because of this stupid girl, he could not. Just as Xemnas was about to scold him, the girl stirred. Everyone gathered around her, watching as her head moved side to side, her ears twitching madly. Abruptly, she sat up, eyes swirling with an eerie green and pupils so small they almost looked non-existent.

"He won't leave me alone," She said, grabbing on to Xemnas's arm, "HE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Who?" Demyx asked.

"Help me, please! You have to help me!" She screamed, looking at all of them with eyes full of terror, "You can't let him come! Please help me!"

"Calm yourself!" Xemnas shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name? He-he calls me…Kee-" She fainted, falling into Xemnas's arms. A second later, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Kii?" she looked at Xemnas, her eyes having changed again. Now they were the colour,

"Brown?" Xemnas was shocked. This could not be the girl he remembered, for her eyes were a dark brown and unfocused. No, the girl he knew so long ago had bright blue eyes; eyes that would make even the most evil of hearts melt with pity and caring. But she had to be the girl, for no one else had her ears, her hair… no one else could make him feel like he actually had a heart.

"Kii?" she said again, tilting her head then smiling.

_"She has to be the one,"_ Xemnas thought, _"she has her brilliant smile."_

"So, What did she say her name was?" the blond asked, looking at Siax. He shook his head and shrugged.

"I think we should call her Kii." Demyx squeaked, making a cutesy face at her, "That's what she called herself, isn't it?"

"Then that shall be what she is called." Xemnas agreed, his voice void of any emotion, "Luxord, Prepare Larxene's room for Kii. She shall be staying with us, for now."

The blond nodded, and disappeared through yet another portal. Demyx scratched Kii behind the ears, making her smile even more.

"Kii!" She said happily, looking from one face to another, then turning back to face Xemnas. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest, falling asleep again.

"We'll let her sleep, it's getting late anyway." Xemnas said, "We should all get some rest. Tomorrow we begin the war with the keyblade bearer."


End file.
